24 days of Doctor Who
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: A series of oneshots based off the pictures on pieces of chocolate from a chocolate advent calelndar. What could possibly go wrong? Full details inside. A lot better than this summary is.
1. Present

**Okay kids, this is where it get's complicated.**

**Well, not reeeeally, just a little. So, my mom get's us Chocolate advent calendars almost every year. The chocolates have a little picture thing on them. SO, I was eating mine on the 8th, and it had a mushroom on it. I was all "What does a mushroom have to do with Christmas? Well, unless it's Doctor who. I have a feeling they'd find a way to have Mushrooms with Christmas." Thus, this was born! Basically, I'm gonna be writing a oneshot everyday after this, ending on the 24th, prompted by my piece of chocolate. And I don't often say that ;D Today I'm doing... 10, to make up for the ones I forgot :) They will span anywhere from 9 to 11, from any companion from Rose to Amy! If I get enough reviews, I might have Jack, Craig, or even Sarah Jane and K9 make an appearance! So without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 1st, 2011, prompt: A Present with a bow<em>

* * *

><p>"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree! Wait, Rose, scratch that, I do NOT, under ANY circumstances, want a pear tree for christmas, no matter what type of bird it is!" 10th Doctor Metacrisis, or, Benjamin Smith, as we'll call him, exclaimed as he sang with the radio. Rose Tyler, now 30 years old, rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed, not once in the 6 years they'd married.<p>

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell Jenny and Jack not to get you one." Laughed Rose. Suddenly, two kids rushed into the room.

"Mummy! Jack took Tweeki and Fershnizzle again!" Exclaimed 5 year old Genevieve 'Jenny' Anne Tyler, running to her mother.

"I did not!" Argued Jenny's twin brother, Jackson 'Jack' John Tyler. "She probably just lost them!"

"Wait, what's a Tweeki and Fershnizzle?" Asked Benjamin, confused.

"Daddy! They're my Shnooks, remember!"

"Right...Jack, where did you put your sister's Shnooks?"

"I didn't take them!" Jack yelled defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Jack?" Benjamin gave him a look.

"Fine. They're in the treehouse." Jack grumbled. Benjamin took the kids outside to get the toys. A few minutes later they were back, Jenny brushing the leaves out of her toys fur.

"Oh! Dad, I forgot, we made this for you in school today!" Jack dug a small red box wrapped with gold ribbon out of his backpack, and gave it to Benjamin. He tore into it like a child on Christmas, to reveal a ashapeless brown lump of...chocolate! "Go on, take a bite!" Urged Jenny. Benjamin bit into the delicious candy...only to spit it back out.

"It's a pear! A chocolate covered pear!" He exclaimed in disgust, while the others laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this didn't actually involve The Doctor, but it's still cute right! I'm assuming Rose and Metacrisis got married the same year they were in Pete's World, and that Rose was about 24 then... Anyway, review please!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission. Should you wish to share this work in any way, please contact the author directly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Basically...I OWN NOTHING! Except Jack and Jenny.<strong>


	2. Teddybear

**I forgot to mention, I might do one on christmas day if I have time, with a prompt from...TimeLadySkie, since she was the first reviewer, favorite/alerter to this story! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 2nd, 2011 Prompt: Teddybear<em>

it was December Second in the TARDIS, and christmas was in the air. TARDIS had decorated herself for the hildays, and even Donna was getting in on the fun. Until...

"Donna! Is this yours?" Asked the 10th Doctor, rushing into the control room holding...A fluffy brown teddy bear with a green ribbon around it's neck.

"Yeah...Oi! What were you doing in my room?" Asked Donna, snatching the bear, suddenly angry.

"What?"

"What. Were. You. Doing. In. My. Room!"

"I wasn't!"

"Then how did you find Mr. Fluffykins?

"Mr. Fluffykins?" Snorted The Doctor.

"My bear!"

"He wasn't in your room, I found him in the Library.

"What?" Asked a now confused Donna.

"Donna, do you sleepwalk?"

"No!"

"Donna, how long have you had that bear?"

"Since I was two...why?" Without answering, the Doctor stole the bear and ran off down a corridor.

"Oi! Get back here spaceman!" Screeched Donna, chasing after him. She found the man (?) in an operating room about to slice open her beloved animal. Fuming, she grabbed Mr. Fluffykins off the table.

"Donna!" Whined the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Mocked Donna. "Why do you want to murder my bear?"

"Because it's not just a bear, it's the last remaining specimen of the Fabulae Ferunt!"

"The what?"  
>"It's a species of alien worse than Daleks. They kill everyone, even their own kind! They disguise themselves as teddy bears to get onto a planet, then, BOOM! The planet mysteriously explodes."<p>

"Mr. Fluffykins is not a Fabulous Front or whatever that was. He's a teddy bear!"

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"IS NOT!  
>"IS SO!"<br>"IS- Look, how about you let me show you he's a Fabulae Ferunt. I promise, if he's not, I will get you a new bear." Compromised the Doctor.

"Fine." Grumbled Donna. The Doctor gently took the bear, and set him abck on the table, then without hesitation, sliced off his head to reveal...stuffing.

"Ha! I told you he wasn't an alien! Now, you owe me a new bear!"

"Okay Donna." Sighed the Doctor. "OH! We'll go to Magoria! They have the biggest toy shop in universe!" So the Doctor and Donna dashed to the control room, to set off for another adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>I am on a roll today! ;) Keep watching for the next one! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**~Wolfy**


	3. House, or Home

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 3rd, 2011 Prompt: House, or Home<em>

* * *

><p>A home is a sanctuary. Home is comfort. Home is inviting. Home is a refuge from the universe.<p>

Home is cozy. Home is lived in. Home is a pair of shoes in the corner, a blanket on the sofa, books and magazines strewn about, and jackets and scarves on the hooks.

Home is coffee mugs left on the table and beds left unmade.

Home is where you wear your coziest clothing with only comfort and never fashion in mind.

The Doctor smiled as he read this. _If this is what makes a House a Home, then TARDIS is definitely mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was short. Sue me. I couldn't come up with anything else! I mean, come on, house isn't much to work on! <strong>

**Anywho, hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**~Wolfy**


	4. TARDIS with a bow

**Doctor Who advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 4th, 2011, Prompt: TARDIS with a bow<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was in an extremely rotten mood. He parked the TARDIS to go out and buy some Fish custard for dinner, and they landed in America. North Dakota. Of course, you can't find any custard in North Dakota. Or anywhere else in America. And it didn't help this was the 5th time they'd landed somewhere without custard. Grumbling, the Doctor stalked out of Kroger and stomped through the snow back to the TARDIS. To his surprise, he saw group of kids laughing and decorating her with ribbons and bows.<p>

"Come on guys, we need to make her look pretty for the holidays!" Exclaimed one, a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink coat.

"Why are we doing this?" Questioned another, fairly older thaan the rest, with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Because he landed in America!" The others, the first girl, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, another younger girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl with bobbed brown hair and hazel eyes.

"So?" Asked the curly haired girl.

"So! Something bad always happens when he lands in America! This should cheer him up!" The first girl exclaimed. They turned back to their masterpiece. "There! Ya'll go on back home, I have one more thing to do." The others gave her a look, then shrugged and ran off. She grabbed her bag, walked up to the TARDIS and stood there for a minute. Then, she stood on her tiptoes, somehow reached the spare key behind the P in Police box, and opened the door. She tiptoed in, then came out a few seconds later. Curious, the doctor walked inside. On the console, there was a box wrapped in festive paper, along with a note reading:

_Merry Christmas!_

_Your Friends, Annie, Delaney, Alex, and July. Kenzie too, I guess, though she doesn't call herself your friend..._

_Anyway, hope you like the gift!_

_Warning: Do not tip._

The Doctor carefully opened the box to reveal a bowl of custard, and a plate of fish-fingers. There was another note:

_Sorry, we don't have any custard, but I made some vanilla pudding and it didn't set all the way, so it's more custard like._

The Doctor decided it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>The prompt I have probably wasn't what was on the chocolate, but that's what it looked like, and no one could figure out what it was. Anyway, hope you liked it! Only six more to go today!<strong>

**~Wolfy**


	5. Four Leafed Clover

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 5th, 2011, Prompt: Four leafed clover<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor's companions are like a four leafed clover: Hard to find, but extremely good.<p>

According to legend, each leaf of a four-leafed clover represents something: faith, hope, love, and luck.

Rose Tyler: Love. Definitely. It's mutual though (Unlike Martha) Rose loves the Doctor, the Doctor loves Rose. End of Discussion

Martha Jones: Luck. She is by far the luckiest companion. She met the Doctor by luck, she was lucky he gave her more than one trip, she's lucky he never found out she loved him (Or else he probably would've kicked her out)

Donna Noble: Hope. She met the Doctor by chance, and hoped that she would find him again. And she did.

Amy Pond: Faith. Up until The God Complex, she had absolute faith in the Doctor. Sh waited, kept faith he would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I must be runnin out of steam, my chapters are getting shorter...Or it might be the fact everyone is bugging me to get off the computer and get out of my pajamas and do something. :P Sorry about the length.<strong>

**~Wolfy**


	6. Train

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 6th, 2011 Prompt: Train<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I took a train, took a train, to another state!" Sang someone, with a heavy american southern accent, outside the TARDIS. "The flora and the fauna that I saw were really great!" The Doctor had no idea where he'd landed, he'd set it on random, but it felt like he was moving. <em>Did I land on the back of a plane again? That's not good. Wait, someone's singing OUTSIDE the TARDIS. We can't be on the back of a plane. Phew. <em>Opening the door a teeny bit, he saw he was in a closet. Opening the closet door a weensy bit, he noticed he was in a compartment on a train. Great.

"Well every person you can know- Like a bandit, or an engineer!" Sang a teenager, sitting on a bunk bed in the car. The Doctor stepped out of the closet. the girl glanced at him and screamed. Not a Oh-my-gosh-there's-a-strange-man-in-my-room scream, though, an Oh-my-gosh-I'm-you-biggest-fan scream. _Oh no. She can't be-_

"Oh my gosh! You're the Doctor!" _She is... _She immediately ran and gave him a hug. A very tight hug.

"Yes and you are?"

"Spoilers." The Doctor noticed her accent had gotten milder. "But you're on a train in Australia!"

"Right...Well, it was nice meeting you spoilers...I...uh...gotta go!" He dashed back into the TARDIS before she screamed again. _I officially hate trains._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I couldn't come up with anything else. And I'm being rushed! :( Alex and July need to get a grip...<strong>

**~Wolfy**


	7. Mistletoe

**I'm gonna have fun with this one... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 7th, 2011 Prompt: Mistletoe<em>

* * *

><p>"Aaaah, Christmasville. The smell of candy, pine trees, gingerbread, and..." The Doctor stopped mid sentence. He'd forgotten about mistletoe. He shuddered and ran back to the TARDIS. He's had...interesting experiences with mistletoe.<p>

_Christmas 2005_

The 10th Doctor walked into the TARDIS to find it decorated for the holidays, holly, ribbons, and tinsel everywhere. He innocently walked down a corridor when suddenly, he found himself being kissed by none other than miss Rose Tyler. When they through, he asked, "What?"

"You were under the mistletoe."

_Christmas 2006_

He was at Donna's wedding reception, minding his own business, wen suddenly, he was being kissed by a random brunette.

"What?"

"You were under the mistletoe."

_Christmas 2007_

He was on the Titanic, scanning something, it was crashing, when all of a sudden, Astrid was kissing him.

"Let me guess, mistletoe?"

2008 is was a random townsperson, 200 nine was no one, 2010 was Marilyn Monroe...Well, more or less 2010. For us it was 2010-Oh, you know what I mean.

"Definitely no more mistletoe."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I'd have fun with this :)<strong>

**~Wolfy**


	8. Mushroom

**Sorry 'bout that, I accidentally skipped this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 8th, 2011 Prompt: Mushroom<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor had been running around for days, trying to find all the ingredients for his special christmas dinner. He only had just enough time for it to be done by christmas day, because it took seventeen days to cook. The reason it took so long, is because he'd landed on Toadroomville, and all they sold was mushrooms, and if you tried to leave without buying one it was a criminal offense to the planet. And he didn't need mushrooms. So he'd been there for a while, until he managed to escape with the help of a pix, a small pixie like creature native to Ferngulia.<p>

Finally, he was in the TARDIS kitchen, ready to try the recipe, making sure he had everything, when there, on the bottom of the ingredients list:

10 mushrooms

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Doctor. Yeah, I come up with the planets randomly, so if they sound totally fake, that's why. Two more to go!<strong>

**~Wolfy**


	9. Candle with a Holly base

**Doctor Who advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 9th, 2011 Prompt: Candle with holly around the base.<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was stumped on what to send his friends for Christmas. Every year he sent them something, anonymously, just so he wouldn't forget.<p>

This year he was waling around a random town, deep in thought, when suddenly he saw it. Candles. With ribbons and holly. Perfect. He quickly bought the supplies, charged it to UNIT, "They'll understand," and raced back to the TARDIS. He hoped his friends would like it...

* * *

><p><em>Martha and Mickey's house<em>

They found a package wrapped in TARDIS blue paper, with no return address. They shared a look that basically said: Definitely the Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Donna's house<em>

Wilfred and Donna opened the package together, and pulled out a beautifully decorated candle. Donna thought it was some sort of Secret Santa thing, but Wilfred knew. _Merry Christmas, Doctor._

* * *

><p><em>Amy and Rory's house<em>

They examined the object, seemingly just a lump of holly and ribbion, when Rory saw a small bit of candle peeking over the tope. They simultaneously said: "The Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaah, I love candles. Currently burning one my firend gave me for my birthday, that smells kinda like pomegranites with vanilla. It's super good! :)<strong>

**~Wolf**

**P.S. Only one more today!**


	10. Boot

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 10th 2011, Prompt: Boot<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was in a shoe store, staring down the aisle of mens shoes, trying to find a new pair, since the Toadroomvillians took his last pair (They are terrified of shoes for some reason) he looked at small ones, big ones, brown ones, black ones, sneakers, sandals, flip-flops, when suddenly, he saw a picture of big black boots-The Boot aisle. <em>Hmm...How would I look in boots? <em>

* * *

><p>After hours of searching, and driving the saleslady mad, he saw the pair he wanted - Way up at the top. After managing to knock every pair off except the one he wanted, he finally let the saleslady try. She found a ladder and grabbed the box. Now the Doctor just had to find some money...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes it for today! I have to get off the computer now and do something. Including getting out of my pajamas. At almost 2:00 in the afternoon... I'm such a lazy bum. <strong>

**~Wolfy**


	11. Bowling Pins and a Ball

**This is a continuation of chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 11th, 2011 Prompt: Bowling Pins and a ball<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna were on planet Magoria. Although the Doctor told Donna it had the biggest toy shop in the universe, what he failed to mention the whole planet was a childs' dream come true. Apart from the biggest toy shop, it had: A humongous bowling alley, carnival, petting zoo, normal zoo, clothing stores, there was even a mansion just filled with TV's that had virtually every channel in the Universe. Unfortunately, the Doctor landed in the carnival, where there were all those games that were rigged where you try to shoot the space ship or knock over bottles or something. One where you had to knock over some bowling pins started shouting at the Doctor and Donna.<p>

"Step right up! Win your wife a prize!"

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" The salesman appeared not to have heard.

"3 dollars for 3 throws! Knock over one pile for the first shelf, two for the second, three for the top! Care to try your luck?" Then, Donna saw it. As part of the top shelf prizes. A giant (By giant I mean nearly 5 feet tall) teddy bear she just had to have.

"OI! Spaceman!" Shouted Donna, as the Doctor started walking away. "You promised me a new bear, I want that one." She pointed to said bear.

"Donna, we can go get you one that's exactly the same from the toy store-"

"No, I want that one!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"So? You do on a regular basis."

"Touché. Fine, if I get you the bear from here can we go get icecream?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" He walked up to the booth, paid his '3 dollars for for 3 thows' and threw the balls... which completely missed. So he tried again. And again. And again...

* * *

><p><em>One hour later...<em>

"Doctor, come on, we can just go buy my bear."

"NO! I will win!"

* * *

><p><em>Two more hours...<em>

"Doctor-"

"Not now Donna, I'm busy." He was calculating how exactly to throw the ball each time.

* * *

><p><em>Three more hours later...<em>

"Can you hurry up? I'm out of time cards!" Screamed Donna.

"No. I must win this time...it's my last three dollars!"  
>"Gimme that." Donna took the money paid, and won. She walked smugly away with her bear, the Doctor gaping after her.<p>

"Your wife sure is something." Commented the salesman.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" The two screamed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, the Doctor and Donna...Of course, the Doctor and Rose were the best, but the Doctor and Donna are a close second. But just as friends. I can't actually see them dating, or getting married or anything.<strong>

**Well...that's all for now! I'll update again tomorrow! Give me a present by reviewing!**

**.**

**~Wolfy**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. WildFlower, and I know you'll read this, YOU ARE WRONG! ROSE IS THE BEST COMPANION, DONNA IS SECOND!**


	12. Wreath

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 12, 2011 Prompt: Wreath<em>

* * *

><p>Since it was December 12th by TARDIS standards, the 11th Doctor decided to land on Earth for some holiday cheer. Stepping out of the TARDIS, though, he found the town severely lacking Christmas cheer. So obviously he had to do <em>something<em>.

Digging some wreaths out of his Christmas Storage Room in the TARDIS, the Doctor went about putting them up on Doors, Streep lights, mailboxes, trees, store signs, even fire hydrants. When he was through it was about 7:30 AM, so went back to the TARDIS to wait. Unfortunately, the townsfolk's reaction wasn't quite what he'd hoped for.

* * *

><p>"Everybody, look! Wreaths!"<p>

"Wreaths?"

"Wreaths?"

"Who put wreaths up in Southtown?"

While the Doctor was contemplating why they were horrified, a sharp knock came on the TARDIS door.

Opening it, the Doctor saw a skinny man with brown hair and mustache in a blue police officer suit, and a particularly long nose.

"You are here by under arrest for parking a blue box-"

"Policebox."

"Blue police box the wrong way in a no parking zone, wearing funny looking clothes on a sunday, and putting up wreaths in southtown!" He declared.

"I landed on a sunday? I hate Sundays! Anyway, how do you know I did it?"

"There was a trail of leaves leading up to your Policebox."

"How was I supposed to know it was illegal?"

"Your coming to see The Mayor, this is serious!" Commanded the Policeman, ignoring the Doctor's question.

* * *

><p>The mayor was a short, fat, bald man with a curly brown mustache wearing a black suit with a green overcoat and a green bowtie.<p>

"Bowties are cool." Commented the Doctor, sitting in a plush chair in the Mayors office.

"I hear you put up wreaths last night."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's Christmastime! You're all supposed to have lights, and wreaths, and snowmen-"

"Snow? Ha! Don't make me laugh, it'll never snow in southtown. Now, putting up wreaths is a federal crime, so you'll have to go to prison for...10 years!"

"Really? Well, I'm terribly sorry, I don't have time, so...see you later!" The Doctor dashed past the police man, out of the building, and into the TARDIS.

"He can't escape now, it's just a blue box!" Remarked the Policeman from before. The Doctor smirked as he pulled the Wibbly Lever and set the TARDIS in motion.

"Note to self, make a note reminding me not to put up wreaths in Southtown."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay, been crazy busy all day, what with Finals and all. Also, I'd like to thank TimeLadySkie, 's army, and ..locked, for being the only reviewers so far. Fish Custard to them! Others, please review! I have anonymous reviews on, there's no reason why you can't! Unless you're to busy. Then I understand <em>completely.<em> Well...that's all for now! Stay tuned for tomorrows!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~WolfyBD**

**P.S. I do not own Southtown, the Mayor, or the Policeman. Rankin/Bass does. For those who don't know, it's from _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ 1974 version. It's a must see christmas movie! Bye now.**


	13. Squirrel with a Nut

**This was written in part with my li'l sis July, so...yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 13th, 2011 Prompt: Squirrel with a Nut<em>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS was malfunctioning. Again. It wasn't phasing like it should, it was just...landing. Unfortunately, that meant it would crush whatever it landed on. The Doctor slowly opened the door, hoping he didn't crush anyone, or anything, important again. (Like when he landed in Oz and crushed the wicked witch...) However, what he saw was so horrendous, so terrifying, so horribly evil, that if you are faint of heart or over the age of fifty, you should consult your doctor (no, not that doctor) before continuing this story. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a ferociously aggravated squirrel. He froze, not daring to move a muscle because a F.A.S (Ferociously Aggravated Squirrel) is extremely dangerous. Then he hiccuped. And the squirrel attacked.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes, and many scratches, later the Doctor managed to pry the squirrel from his now shredded suit, holding an arms length away.<p>

"Youcrushedmynuts! Whydidyoucrushmynuts! Whogaveyoupermission? Wasitthebirds? Stupidbirds. THEY'REMYNUTS!" Chattered the squirrel. It went of chattering like this for a few minutes. When it finally calmed down, the Doctor asked it's name. "I'm Charis. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"So, Doctor, why did you crush my tree! All my nuts for winter were stored there!"  
>"It was an accident, the TARDIS was malfunctioning, and-"<br>"I don't care! You now owe me 999,999,999,999,999 nuts!"  
>"Fine." The Doctor, not wishing to fight with the squirrel again, slowly made his way into the woods to find some nuts.<p>

* * *

><p><em>999,999,999,999,999 nuts later<em>

"Bad nut, bad nut, bad nut..."

* * *

><p><em>999,999,999,999,998 "Bad Nut's" later<em>

"Good Nut!"

"What's wrong with the others?" Gasped the Doctor, looking at the pile of 999,999,999,999,998 nuts behind Charis.

"They're bad nuts, okay! I worked for WIlly Wonka once! Since then I've been very choosy about my nuts!"

* * *

><p><em>Too many nuts to count later<em>

"Okay, these are good nuts." The Doctor had finally managed to find 999,999,999,999,999 good nuts.

"Okay, can I go now?"

"NO! You have to help me find a new tree!" The Doctor facepalmed.

* * *

><p><em>500 trees later<em>

"Okay, this one!" Charis declared. They were back in front of the TARDIs, where they started. The Doctor, already exhausted from hauling the nuts everywhere, began slowly placing the nuts in the tree. "NO! You're doing it wrong! Like this!" Charis placed all the nuts in tree in 3.2222222222221111111111111 seconds. The Doctor dashed into the TARDIS before Charis could find something else wrong with his job.

* * *

><p><em>In the TARDIS control room<em>

"I HATE SQUIRRELS!"

"Doctor, what happened?" Asked Amy walking into the control room. She eyed his shredded suit. "I don't want to know, do I?" The Doctor shook his head, and crawled off to his room for a new suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, July helped me write this. She es Loco. She'd like to say a few words.<strong>

**July: A Boogie, Snickle Snickle. A BOOGIE SNICKLE SNICKLE!**

**Like I said, she wanted to say a few words. That's all for now!**

**.**

**~Wolfy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. I do not own Charis, my class from 2009 does, and I don't own Willy Wonka. **


	14. Angel with a snake

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 14th, 2011 Prompt: An Angel and a Snake<em>

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor was innocently walking around on Arielis (An earth like planet populated humans in 20,000) in the year 30,000, when suddenly, a speeding car came hurtling down the street. Thinking fast, he jumped and pushed a young girl, only about 20, out of it's way.<p>

"You saved my life," Gasped the girl, who had reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a white peasant blouse and a tan ankle length skirt, and a necklace made of string and a strange gem. _Where have I seen that necklace..._

"Oh, it was nothing," Claimed the Doctor modestly.

"But it wasn't," Gasped the Doctor.

"Um, anyway, do you need a lift home? I could take you."

"That would be wonderful," She said, her voice light and gay **(no, not that way, I meant happy) **"I'm Nicole, by the way."

"The Doctor."

"Hello Doctor!" She said, gazing at him with wide eyes. _She seems a off her rocker. _Thought the Doctor.

"Right, where do you live?"

"The moon!"

"Okay...This moon?"

"Yes."

"That's an odd place to live...Either way, let's get you home!" He took Nicole to the TARDIS and set the coordinates to Arielis' moon. Once inside the TARDIS, Nicolette shrugged her shoulders and feathery white wings, similar to an angels', with a 10 foot span opened from her back.

"Woah."

"Do you like them? I've had them for...5 years now!"

"Um...yeah, they're...lovely!" The Doctor stuttered. Nicole smiled brightly. "But...Are you human?"

"Oh, no! I'm one of the Angelus!" The TARDIS landed, "Come, meet my family!" She twirled out the door.

When the Doctor stepped out, he saw a group of people sitting in a circle on the ground, meditating.

"I'm back everyone!" Nicole sang, soaring to the center of their circle.

"Ah, sister Nicole! Our prayers have been answered, you have returned!" declared a man, clearly the leader, wearing a blue button down shirt, off white pants, and necklace identical to Nicole's. The Doctor, weirded out, started tiptoeing back to the TADIS. "I woke up this morning, and knew something was amiss, didn't you?" He asked the group, who nodded. "Is the miracle which brought you back?" Asked the man, pointing to the Doctor, who stopped walking.

"Yes, um, Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Eli," Eli said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "We are the Angelus." The whole group shook out their wings.

"Wow, that's...wow..."

"Eli, don't you think we should reward the Doctor for bringing me home safe?" Asked Nicole innocently.

"Yes, he would make a fine addition to our family. H shall be one of us!" Announced Eli, raising the Doctor's hand.

"No, really, I'd love too but I have...a thing...a really important thing-"

"Nonsense! Come, join our meditation!" They all sat down again. Smiling fakely, the Doctor joined them.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after many monotonous relaxation exercises, supposedly helping 'align his chakras' the Doctor was jumpy as a kid on a sugar high.<p>

"Now, for the final initiation! He will be our brother!" Eli led the Doctor inside a barn, up to what looked suspiciously like a sacrificial altar.

"He will be our brother." Repeated the others, as if hypnotized.

"No, really I must go." Insisted the Doctor running outside.

"He will be our brother. He will be our brother." The Angelus chanted. Suddenly, they all transformed into 30 foot snakes with angel wings.

"Ah, you've been bitten by the Angelus Anguis. I was wondering how you obtained those wings. To bad I'm not up for lunch!" He swiftly leapt into the TARDIS and went into the Time Vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who can guess where I got Eli and Nicole gets Fish Custard. TimeLadySkie does too, for reviewing. :D She might possibly guest star in a chapter too... Anyway, in reading through my chapters, I realized something. I'm not having the companions show up very often! :O Would you like me to have them more? Are there any other characters you would like me to have, like ex-companions or something. FYI, I won't do Torchwood people (Besides Jack) Because I've only seen one episode so...yeah. Anyway, review with who you guys want to see! I think that's it...I bid you, Adieu.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**. **

**~Wolfy**


	15. Sleeping Crescent Moon

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 15, 2011 Prompt: Sleeping crescent moon with a night cap and a face and arms<em>

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor, Rose, and Mickey were on the moon, inflating a farm. After attempting to explain the theory of Moon Icecream to them, the Doctor decided it'd be easier to demonstrate.<p>

* * *

><p>After getting a cow, named Elderflowe,r from Craftworld, an inflatable farm from The Factory of a Better Tomorrow, and Ice-cream cones from Victoria Von Bathysphere, they set their coordinates for the moon. When they finally finished the preparations, they all took a scoop<p>

"Mmmmm, this is the best Ice Cream I've ever had!" They blissfully sighed. Then the TARDIS started song...

"Oh, that's right! Houston, we got a situation  
>You better stand by the phone!<br>It's a brand new lunar taste sensation.

Served on a waffle cone!

We got chocolate, vanilla,  
>But we don't have rocky road!<br>It's not that we don't like it!  
>We left the marshmallows at home-<p>

I blame Rory!"  
>"Hey! What do you mean you blame Rory?" Asked the man angrily.<p>

"Well, it was clearly your responsibility." Explained the TARDIS.

**"**Where are you getting your information from, disembodied reggae TARDIS voice?"

"Hey, I have a name you know!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well, it's disembodied reggae TARDIS voice, but that's just a coincidence, you didn't know that!" Insisted the TARDIS.

"Oh, look who's sensitive! Besides, Amy could have brought the marshmallows!" Rory, retorted.

"Oi, leave me out of this!" Amy yelled.

"Guys, guys, we have limited time here! Rory, could you please stop arguing with the TARDIS?" Protested the Doctor.

"She started it." Grumbled Rory.

Then, suddenly, a rocket came and landed on the moon, and a group of kids stepped out. Cartoon kids. The TARDIS crew looked and realized the moon and surrounding sky had been turned cartoon also.

"Looks like someone beat us here, Ferb." Grinned a boy with Ginger hair, freckles, and a triangular face. The one who the TARDIS crew assumed was Ferb, a boy with green hair, blinked.

"No, No, Buford! Please do not drop me!" They heard a high voice screech, looking ack towards the new Rocket, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor saw a muscular, bully looking boy, supposedly Buford, dangling a nerd out the door of the Rocket. "Oh! Oooh, well, this is not so bad."

"Yeah, give it a second." Buford commented. There was an exaggerated crashing noise as Buford landed on the nerd.

"Oh! How is it possible you are heavier on the moon?"

"Hi!" A young girl with a pink spacesuit and black hair with a pink bow walked up to Amy, Rory, and the Doctor. "I'm Isabella!"

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory!" Smiled the Doctor.

"Cool! I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, and that's Buford and Baljeet!" The Ginger haired boy said, walking up to them. The Doctor gazed in awe at Phineas' hair.

"Is he okay?" Phineas asked Amy.

"He's always wanted to be Ginger."

"Oh."

Then, suddenly, two craters closed. And opened. And closed again.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Asked Amy as the whole moon began shaking.

"I'm not quite su-Is that a night cap?" Asked the Doctor. "Everyone, in the TARDIS! Now!" He ushered everyone, even the kids, into the cartoon TARDIS.

"Cool! Your ship is Dimensionally Transcendental!"

"Yes, yes it-Wait, how did you know that?"

"Because it's bigger on the inside!"

"You're good... Anyway, let's take a look at what's going on..." The Doctor did some stuff then opened the doors. Outside they saw the cartoonized moon, crescent-shaped, with craers for eyes, wearing a night cap, using it's hands ("Hands!") as pillows, sleeping. Snoring. The kids spaceship was blown off the moon, and floated away.

"I'm sorry about your rocket...How did you even build that?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, we..." Phineas went into a long string of Technobabble I'mtoo lazy to type.

"Wow, you're better than good you're brilliant!" Complimented the Doctor. "But wouldn't it have been better if you..." He started technobabbling also, and soon hey were in a conversation.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Doctor landed in Phineas and Ferbs backyard.<p>

"Bye Doctor!" Shouted the kids, walking out, each holding a tub of Icecream the Doctor gave them.

"You're sooo busted!" Candance laughed. The TARDIS then dematerialized. We all know what happens after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to do this. Just had to. By the way, I do not own: Phineas and Ferb, Little Big Planet 2, or Doctor Who. And fish custard to WhoSaysImEvil for guessing where I got Eli and Nicole. They're from Psych.<strong>

**Well, that's all for now!**

.

**~Wolfy**


	16. A Bell

**SCHOOLS OUT FOR WINTER! YAY! Well, not the whole winter, just a couple weeks, but still! :D :D :D :D :D :D The only way this would be better is if I had a jar of dirt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 16th, 2011 Prompt: A Bell <em>

"Only Eight more days till Christmas!" Was the general cry on Tinsel Avenue, Christmassaria, whether it was in cheer, worry, agony, or advertisement. The Doctor gently sighed as he breathed in the scents, Gingerbread, sugar cookies, frosting, candy-canes. He'd decided to come and get some Christmas cheer, since everywhere else he'd tried had gone wrong, and Christmassaria was the center of Christmas. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Sighing, the Doctor followed the sound.

* * *

><p>After running around for a few minutes, he tracked it down to the Reindeer Stables. There was a huge Lion-Dragon-Elephant thing was attacking the reindeer. But not just any reindeer. Santa's Reindeer. (Truthfully, Santa goes around the whole Universe in one night, not just earth). The Doctor jumped around, shouting, trying to distract the Beast while he tried to come up with a plan, when a petite elf danced in, ringing a little bell. Writhing in agony, the creature spontaneously combusted. Surprised, the elf dropped her bell and ran out of the stable.<p>

"Saved by the bell." Murmured the Doctor, slipping the bell into his 'bigger on the inside' pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>July just told me Alex is trying to kill her. Yay. (Note the sarcasm)<strong>

**July: Also, I got a jar of mud! I got a jar of mud! And guess what's inside it!**

**Me: Beat that Sparrow! July has mud! In. Your. Face! **

**Sparrow: I have a jar of Dirt!**

**Me: Your face has a jar of dirt. Anyway, before this gets out of hand, I'm sorry for the shortness, and I'd like to thank 's Army, WhoSaysImEvil, and TimeLadySkie for reviewing! I think of reviews as getting Christmas presents! :) SO, I'll give you five good reasons to review those who haven't! One, two, three, four five! ;P See y'all tomorrow!  
>.<strong>

**~Wolfy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. I may not update till later-ish tomorrow, I'm having a sleepover with my friend tonight, and I have no idea when I'm coming back :) Also...Ugh! I've kissed by a dog! I've got dog germs! Get the hot water, get the disinfectant, get the iodine! :)**


	17. Santa

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 17, 2011 Prompt: Santa<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah? *whips out a photo* Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge. 1952. See him in the back with the blonde. Albert Einstein, the three of us together. Vroom! Watch out!"<p>

~11th Doctor, Doctor Who: A Christmas Carol

* * *

><p>What happened that night? Why should we watch out? This is what the Doctor told me (Blackmailing and Veritaserum does wonders) so I hope it's true...<p>

* * *

><p>January 2nd. The day Santa uses to recover from his 'One more Christmas succeeding' party on January 1st. The Doctor was uses it to recover also. Although this year was particularly bad, as the Doctor woke up was waking up from a twelve hour day sugar coma...If only he could remember what happened last night...Hopefully nothing bad...<em>Wait, why am I covered in burn marks and dust? <em>

* * *

><p>"Jeff!" Called the Doctor, and Albert Einstein, walking out of the TARDIS. It was their yearly 'One more Christmas Succeeding party' and the Doctor was ready to party. He saw the piles of Candy and Hot Chocolate Santa had gathered and knew it was going to be a crazy night...<p>

* * *

><p><em>One hour later...<em>

"Shhh, someone will wake up!" Slurred the Doctor, as they were TPing Santa's castle. No, they weren't drunk, and they weren't doing drugs. They were high though. High off of candy and Hot Cocoa. Only the Doctor could make that possible...

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

"We should improve my sleigh and make it faster!" Proposed Santa, while the other two were giggling like girls over some joke.

"That is an...excellent idea!" Agreed The Doctor, Einstein nodding in agreement. "I know just the place!"

* * *

><p><em>Three hours...<em>

After trying, and failing, to Drive the TARDIS blindfolded, landing on 12 hostile planets and 3 friendly ones, the trio ended up in Frank Sinatra's hunting Lodge. Unfortunately, someone else was already there. Some drunk blonde had broken in. Of course, being high on sugar, they let her stay, and took 10 minutes shifts in keppt=ing her out of the way.

* * *

><p><em>Four later...<em>

"Just gotta finish reversing the polarity...Ready...Set...Go!" They revved the new engine on the sleigh. And it worked! For about 2 minutes, then it crashed into the wall and exploded. For some reason calling it a success, the four of them (remember the Blonde) took picture to save the moment. Bidding the blonde (They never did ask her name) good night, they flew back to the North Pole. Well, TARDIS flew them, as she didn't trust them to drive at this moment. After having a few more pieces of candy, they all passed out from sugar. TARDIS somehow managed to get back to their respected times.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the story of what happened! The Doctor is saying he doesn't remember telling me this, but I'm on good terms with Snape, and a little<strong>**Veritaserum does wonders...Anyway, that's all for now!**

**. **

**~Wolfy**


	18. Deer

**7 Days till Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 18th, 2011 Prompt: A Deer<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor has been asked many times how he regenerated form Eight to Nine. With the use of Veritaserum (Yet again) I managed to get it out of him...<p>

So, the Doctor was having dinner with the the Freeman's, a pineer family who'd taken him in during a winter blizzard. Since they were early American pioneers, much of their food during the winter came from the earlier hunting. On this particular night they were having deer meat.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this is really good, what's in it?" Asked the Doctor, slurping his stew.<p>

"Beans, corn, carrots, potatoes, deer-"

"Deer?" The Doctor immediately spat his back into his bowl, then started coughing.

"Doctor? Sir, are you alright?" Questioned Mrs. Freeman.

"No, I'm allergic to deer!" Replied the Doctor. Grimacing, he started glowing with a golden shine.

(The Doctor has no idea what happened for the next day, because he was in a coma. Beef Stew woke him up.)

* * *

><p>"Mmm, what's that smell? Not deer, I hope." Commented the Doctor, striding into the kitchen.<p>

"No, not tonight. Though I must say you have a strange allergic reaction." Mrs. Freeman said.

"Well, I-"

"Do you change shape every time you eat deer?"

"What!" The Doctor immediately ran outside, the blizzard had stopped, and found the TARDIS. He ran to a wardrobe room and checked his reflection. "I thought I felt weird this morning. Too bad, I liked that body. Stupid deer, ruins everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I was really stumped for this one. I hope there aren't any records of him eating deer...Anyway, hope you enjoyed! My sisters chocolate with whte chocolate chip cookies to WhoSaysImEvil and TimeLadySkie for reviewing the last chapter! :D<strong>

**~Wolfy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. By the way, just a random question for those Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there, did anyone else hate At Worlds End's ending? Anyone?**


	19. Drum

**Did anyone not see this coming...**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 19th 2011, Prompt: Drum<em>

* * *

><p>The Little drummer boy (1968) Doctor Who style! Summary:<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Little Drummer Boy, Doctor Who Style! <em> Tells the story of a young amputee drummer boy/Timelord called, The Doctor, a lonely orphan after desert bandits stole his family's sheep, killed his parents and burned their farm. His only companions are Amelia (a lamb), Donna (a donkey) and River (a camel). Aaron's animal friends like dancing to the song of Aaron's drum, given to him by his father before his death. Doctor, Amelia, Donna and River are captured by a Slitheen Traveling performer, Ben Haramed and his lanky partner Ali.

* * *

><p>After the capture, Ben Haramed talks The Doctor into joining their show caravan and performing, though Doctor has vowed to hate all peoplealiens for what they had done to his family and joyful life. When the trio and the animals arrive in Jerusalem, they roll out the carpet and begin the show with two unsuccessful Ganger tumblers and Ali, who attempts to juggle pots and ends up breaking them. The Doctor then performs "Why Can't the Animals Smile?" with some assistance from Amelia, Donna and River. The audience loves it and begs for more, but The Doctor becomes angry at them for being happy after the painful loss of his parents. His vow to hate all humans overtakes him, and the bewildered crowd chases the performers out. Soon after setting up camp, Ben Haramed and Ali discover the caravan of the Three Kings. Ben Haramed promises The Doctor he will give him half of the money and set him free if he does a performance for the Kings. The Doctor agrees, but, to Ben Haramed's dismay, the Kings are leaving to follow the star of Gallifrey and have no time for a performance. But one of the Kings' camels collapses and is not able to go with them. Then, to The Doctor's horror, the Kings remember seeing a camel with the trio, and Ben Haramed sells River. Determined, The Doctor leaves Ben Haramed and Ali, taking Donna and Amelia to follow the Kings' caravan and reclaim River.

* * *

><p>They resort to following the star of Gallifrey and soon come upon the barn, the birthplace of Jackson Tyler. The three spot River and, happily, they run to meet him. Unfortunately, a horse-drawn cart comes rolling past and injures Amelia. Heartbroken and carrying Amelia, The Doctor leads Donna and River to one of the Three Kings. He begs him to save Amelia, but is told instead that nothing can be done. The Doctor is then told to go look upon the newborn King, the baby Jackson, and give him a gift. The Doctor does not understand, but reluctantly lays down his beloved lamb and approaches the baby Jackson. The Doctor plays a song on his drum, while the New Earth Cat's Choir sings the Little Drummer Boy song. Baby Jackson then smiles at The Doctor. After the song, The Doctor finds out that Amelia is alive. He then realizes that the vow he had made and kept on the night of his parents' death was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the website I got the original summary from, (Thanks christmas-specials . wikia!) Put SPOILER: Plot details or story follow, at the beginning, and Spoiler ends here, at the end. Isn't it kinda obvious that there'd be spoilers if you're looking for the summary.<strong>

**Anyway, I would've done the whole movie DW style, but I wanted to get this out there, and I'm terribly distracted today. Plus, I get to watch my friend's adorable little sisters later :) Love them!**

**Also, do me a favor, YouTube Theradshow3000, watch R.A.D ep3, comment about how he said 'Epic dishwasher' at the picture of washing machine, then say someone at church sent you :) it will drive them insane, cause they already deleted my friends comment about it :)**

**Also, thanks to 's army, WhoSaysImEvil, and TimeLadySkie for reviewing, and a fez ( [''] ) to TimeLadySkie for answering my Pirates question.**

**.**

**~Wolfy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas! :D Yeah, I went there Kenzie ;P**


	20. Snowman

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 20th, 2011 Prompt: Snowman<em>

* * *

><p>The now 5 year old Alfie Owens was at the park, building a snowman with his friends while his parents watched from a bench. Adding a few more pats of snow, he gave it rocks for eyes and a curved stick for a grin, he took his friend Dixie's hair bow and stuck it on the snowman's neck, then stuck a glob of sticks and leaves on for hair.<p>

"Mummy! Daddy! Look! It's the Doctor!" Alfie shouted, pointing at the icy creation. Craig and Sophie walked over and examined the Snowman more closely.

"There is some resemblance." Sophie muttered, as Craig laughed and took a picture. This was one for the scrapbook.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the request of TimeLadySkie, I had Alfie star! Also, According to Tardis . Wikia . com, Alfie was played by a baby girl at some point... awkward... Anyway, I know this is sorta short, but it's cute, right? Right?...Well, I'd like to thank WhoSaysImEvil, 's army, and TimeLadySkie for reviewing! <strong>

**.**

**~Wolfy**


	21. Christmas Tree

**Doctor Who Advent 2011**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 21, 2011 Prompt: Christmas Tree<em>

* * *

><p>Jack Harkness, Martha and Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane, Luke, and Craig, Sophie, and Alfie Owens, were busily working, moving the trees around. They were at the Cardiff Christmas tree sale, trying to get the Doctor's attention. After seeing that thing about crop circles in the paper, Sarah JAne decided to round of the gang from Journey's End, and a few others who'd met the Doctor, and make one of their own. Of course, this was made out of Christmas trees, and they were trespassing...but other than that it was the same.<p>

"I've finished hooking up the lights! Ready when you are." Jack said, jogging up the her, his breath fogging in the frosty air.

"Okay, ready...Now!" They turned the lights one. A few seconds later, the TARDIS landed, and the 11th Doctor stepped out.

"Seriously guys?" In his hand was a newspaper, the front page displaying a birds eye view of the tree sale, the trees and lights mixed spelling 'Merry Christmas, Doctor!" It's amazing what you can do with a Chrismas tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the length, July is rushing me! :( Anyway, thanks to WhoSAysImEvil, TimeLAdySkie, GirlWednesday, and 's army, for reviewing! Adios!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**~Wolfy**


	22. Toboggan with Gifts

**Doctor Who Advent**

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 22, 2011 Prompt: Toboggan with Gifts<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of quiet giggling caught the Doctor's attention as he walked around North Dakota. It was incredibly close to Christmas, and he had set the TARDIS to random. Trudging up a snow-covered hill, he saw very grubby children sliding down the other side on trashcan lids.<p>

"You just bend, and snAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed one girl giddily as she slipped, while the others shushed her.

"Ami, shut up!" An older girl, maybe 14 scolded. Ami just stuck her tongue out. "You know we can't be spotted! This is technically trespassing-"

"And if we get caught we go to jail, or juvy or something, but, honestly, would that be bad? It has to be better than home. I mean, we're the SLoHaAKiND!"

"What?"

"The Secret League of Homeless and Abused Kids in North Dakota!" Explained Ami. "We came up with it last time! You missed cause you were locked in the attic, remember?"

"Yeah, but what if they just send us home? Our parents will get this close," She held her fingers less than an inch apart. "To killing us, and Santa won't bring us presents!" A very small girl, maybe 2 or 3, pouted. The Doctor suddenly felt a heap of pity for SLoHaAKiND. Then he had a bright idea...

* * *

><p>He was once again trudging up a hill, but this time in a Santa costume, and pulling a toboggan full of gifts. As he crunched through the snow, the older girl, whose name he still didn't know, turned and spied him. Her face went from fear to confusion very quickly.<p>

"Ho ho ho!" Laughed the Doctor in his best Santa voice. "I hear you kids need some Christmas cheer!"

"I thought you didn't come till Christmas." The small girl said. "I'm Cindy Lou."

"I make an exception for special kids! And you seem very special little Cindy Lou." She blushed happily. "Come on, everyone gets a gift!" The kids immediately tore onto the toboggan, and the Doctor snuck away smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>As I was typing this, my brother comes and looks over my shoulder and says, 'It's little Cindy Lou Who, who was no more than 2.' :) Anyone else catch that? Or am I just that sad. ;) Anyway, thanks to TimeLadySkie, and WhoSaysImEvil for reviewing! <strong>

**.**

**~Wolfy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. Have any readers ever played Dicecapades? Or Headbandz? Or Snorta? :)**


	23. Six Pointed Star

**I apologize for any incorrectness in this chapter, I used google for the six pointed star stuff...**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 23, 2011 Prompt: Six Pointed star<em>

* * *

><p>"...and as soon as I place the magic globes on the points of the star, I will be the most powerful person in the universe! MWAHAHAHA!" Laughed Marianianna Susannasiaha, or Mary Sue as we'll call her, the unnaturally beautiful and powerful villain who became evil through some horrible backstory that I'm not going in to right now. She, of course, wore a long blood red dress with a black cape and hood, which she had dramatically thrown off to laugh the first cliché time.<p>

"And you're telling me this, why?" Asked the 10th Doctor, gazing around the huge domed room located on a desolate volcanic island.

"Because I fed Oogadoo my last minion. Besides, I'm killing you anyway, so it doesn't really matter." She explained. With that, she pulled out the 'magic globes' (they looked suspiciously like light up snow-globes. They had little Christmas Tree's inside.) and placed them upon the points. Then, Mary Sue and her hooded assistants (They funded her, but she was gonna stab them in the back, and they wouldn't care because she's so pretty) began chanting in unison. No, seriously, they were sanding there muttering,

"Chanting in unison. Chanting in unison." It was quite funny. Surprisingly, probably through some chliché or Mary Sue powers, the chanting worked, and the room began glowing in red and green light, and there was the scent of...pine?

"What? What did you do?" Shrieked Mary Sue as she gazed at the results. There was a giant Christmas tree covered in beautiful red and gold ornaments, that simply spouted 'I'm not evil in any way shape or form.'

"Weeeeell, it might've been the fact you used snow-globes. Or the fact you used a six pointed star on Earth." The Doctor drawled.

"What's that have to do with it?"

"Well, a six pointed star is the 'Creator's Star' It's points stand for the six days of creation. I was there, actually, it was pretty cool. Anyway, they are also told to represent Power, Wisdom, Majesty, Love, Mercy, and Justice. Six very, un evil things. Except for maybe power. Anyway, also, the snow-globes have Christmas trees in them so...yeah..."

"FEED HIM TO THE OOGADOO!" Screamed Mary Sue. Two of the assistants made a snatch for him, but the Doctor sprayed them with pepper spray, and somehow escaped the building right before the volcano exploded.

"Never going the MarySuevilletownopoliscity every again." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Mary Sue. I had to do it sometime XD Anyways, again, I used google for the 'six pointed star stuff' I hope no one is offended by anything...Grape Slushies to TImeLadySkie, WhoSaysImEvil, and a new reviewer, Furry Fidget, for reviewing! <strong>

**~WolfyBD**


	24. Cookie with a Heart

**It's Christmas Eve! : D :D :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who Advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 24th, 2011 Prompt: Cookie with a Heart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(By the way, in this little story the Metacrisis wasn't made, Donna's mind was not wiped, she just decided to stay with her family, and Rose and her family were not stuck in the Parallel Universe after Journey's End)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose were having a blast getting ready for Christmas. There was tinsel, wreaths, candles and, although the Doctor didn't want it, Mistletoe. They had decided to get all the companions still alive back together, and have a White Elephant party. So they were making cookies. Well, more like making a mess and making cookies in between. While they were frosting, however, Rose took the Red frosting bag and put something on a square cookie. Oddly, she didn't put it on the platter with the rest.<p>

"Rose, why are you attempting to hide that cookie?" Questioned the Doctor.

"This one's special." She said mysteriously, sound like that River Song from the library. Without further discussion she wrapped the cookie in Christmas plastic wrap, and slipped in her pocket.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, guests began to arrive. Sarah Jane arrived with luke in her little green car. Luke Mickey and Martha had found Jack on the way there so they came together. Jackie and Donna's mother, having become fast friends after Journey's End, arrived with Donna and Wilfred in tow. Everyone set their presents under the tree, courtesy of the Cardiff Christmas Tree Sale, and sat down for dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Another few hours later, they had finished the white elephant exchange, and everyone sat examining their gifts.<p>

Jack had received some 'Butterfly Flower' body lotion from, originally from Donna. Oddly enough, he was actually enjoying it...

Sarah Jane got a bottle made of Bezoolium, originally from Jackie. She thanked her immensely.

Luke got...pink go-go boots, originally from Donna's mom. He awkwardly thanked her while everyone else hooted with laughter.

Rose received a chemistry set originally from the Doctor. She thanked him as awkwardly as Luke had thanked Donna's mom.

Martha got a fluffy little creature called a Shnook from Rose, who said it's name was Teeki.

Mickey got an ornament that looked suspiciously like K9, from Sarah Jane, and the Doctor got a coupon to Gigi's cupcake, which, according to Mickey, have the best cupcakes ever.

While everyone else was conversing, Rose pulled the Doctor aside and handed him a tiny TARDIS blue box. Opening it, he found a sqaure cookine with a pink heart frosted on to it. Rose gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." Before he could react, the guests began leaving, with variations of 'Merry Christmas Doctor and Rose.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who's ever PM'd with me about Doctor Who had to have known it would be a 10Rose story. Anyway, frosted homemade sugar cookies to 's army, TimeLadySkie, and Furry Fidget for reviewing. Also, a message for Skie, have you come up with a prompt for tomorrow? Or shall I ask someone else?**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a Goodnight!**

.

**~WolfyBD**


	25. Gingerbread House

**Terribly sorry I did not post this yesterday! I had family here until about 7:00, and by then I was beat. I nearly fell asleep while we were driving around looking at Christmas lights...Anyway, thanks to TimeLadySkie for today/yesterday's prompt!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Who advent 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dec. 25th and 26th, 2011 Prompt: Gingerbread House<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were at the annual Cardiff Gingerbread House competition. Every year, on Christmas Day, they had a Gingerbread house building competition open to anyone in the city at that time.<p>

"We're totally gonna win! With my superior intelligence, and your creativity, Amy, we will be the champions!" The Doctor declared. "Oh, and Rory will help."

"You're really into this aren't you?" Asked Amy, half laughing.

"You do realize we competing against a bunch of kids, right," Asked Rory. "and the prize is 4 free banana splits from Marble Slab?"

"Exactly! Banana Splits! Don't you know I love bananas?" Asked the Doctor with a child like grin. "And, yes, I realize we are competing against kids, so I will not rub it in when I win." Explained the Doctor smugly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, I have an amazing idea!" Annie B. excitedly whispered to her friends, Savannah L. and Maize and Emma S., once the supplies were distributed. It turns out they were using Gram Crackers instead of gingerbread. "We could..." She whispered her idea quickly to her friends, while The Doctor and Amy came up with an idea. Rory helped.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, they were announcing the winners of the different groups. Most untraditional was made by a group of boys, and was a Church shaped like a Cross, with a small lawn. Most creative was Wall-E, created by three boys and a girl. Most traditional was a classic house with a roof, a house, and a lawn, built by three girls and a boy. Most patriotic was a mess of a house that said 'From Hitler' on the building board, made by...the Doctor. Cutest House, made by Savannah, Delaney, Emma, and Maize, was a two story hotel with a pathway, two trees, a gummy bear on the balcony, and two gummy bears kissing around back on a sleigh. It said Red Hot Inn in frosting on the building board, as they had used Red Hots to fill in the cracks.<p>

"And Best overall is...drumroll please!" Commanded the announcer, a perky woman named Karen. "House number six, the Red Hot Inn!" The Doctor gaped at the four girls as they claimed their coupon. Amy started giggling and Rory just rolled his eyes.

"I blame the Roman." Grumbled the Doctor as they made their way back to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory both slapped him.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends The Doctor Who Advent 2011, and 24 days of Doctor Who. Should I do one next year? Should it be for a different fandom? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Things I don't own: The Cardiff Gingerbread house competition (If it's even real) Wall-E, Doctor Who, Savannah, Emma, Maize, and Marble Slab.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Belated Christmas! What were y'alls favorite gifts? Mine are my Go-go boots, Shnook, and Frog hat. :D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to TimeLadySkie, WhoSaysImEvil, and Furry Fidget for reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>God Bless Us, Everyone!<strong>

**~WolfyBD**


End file.
